


taegyu au oneshot - that grey tabby cat.

by eternallytxteez



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26162281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternallytxteez/pseuds/eternallytxteez
Summary: in which beomgyu always sees the small feline near his apartment.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 97





	taegyu au oneshot - that grey tabby cat.

Every day, Beomgyu saw this little grey tabby cat pass his apartment.

His curiosity peaked one day and he went out to get a better look at it.

It always sat at the same wall, just staring out into the distance..

Did it go missing?

He considered asking around if they had lost their pet..but then he would miss seeing it near him all the time.

It had been going on for a few weeks.

He wondered if he went a little nearer, if it would come to him..  
So he did. 

He settled near the wall on a small bench, waiting for any movement. The breeze blew at his dark hair; he brushed it away from his eyes.

The little cat turned to his direction and let out a soft meow. Its nimble paws allowed him to gracefully jump off the wall and on four legs onto the ground in front of the brick wall.

Beomgyu watched it with sudden apprehension as it began to approach him. The male reached down and hesitantly held out one of his hands.

The tabby cat looked at his hand for a few seconds, it's eyes sharp and a green colour, before it gently nuzzled Beomgyu's hand with its nose.

Beomgyu smiled. It looked friendly and it liked him now. It made him happy he could befriend the cute cat..

-

Two weeks passed since he had befriended the feline. It now always came to the bench every day to greet Beomgyu. Beomgyu would occasionally bring some milk to feed it. He couldn't tell the gender, but he felt it was male.

He had noticed something different about the cat's fur.

One of the stripes on the tabby cat's forehead had tinted red.

Beomgyu found this peculiar, but he felt it quite suited the cat. The tabby cat was a bit stubborn, as it never really sat next to Beomgyu on the bench; he perched on the armchair on the other side and just looked into the distance.

This always made the black haired male upset. He thought that he didn't like him anymore when he sat there.

The cat often rolled over and loved belly rubs, which Beomgyu obliged to all the time to make it happy and comfortable to be with him. It also had a liking to Beomgyu patting its head. The male slowly grew more and more affectionate towards it.

Whenever Beomgyu went out to buy groceries, the grey tabby would meow and meow until Beomgyu allowed it to come with him. When the male went inside stores, it waited outside with no argument.

Beomgyu thought it was really adorable for the cat to follow him everywhere. It was also obedient..

Beomgyu never really thought of giving the feline a name, in case he had to give it in to someone else. But it felt like his after so much weeks of it following him and him feeding it..

He didn't want to get his hopes up too much in a short span of time.

The cat always seemed clean and its fur smelt of lavenders..

It confused him as he had never really washed it..

But it was really nice to put up the small cat and cuddle it close to him whenever he went back to the bench for some time before the feline went on its way.

This day was different. He gently placed the cat on the ground and headed back to his apartment, when he heard the grey tabby meow repeatedly.

Beomgyu turned and frowned. Should he take it in just this once..?

He gave into it and led the feline inside.

-

It was dark outside and Beomgyu had done some things at home. The tabby hadn't caused any trouble when he had brought it in.

The dark haired male crouched down and held out his arms. He didn't expect the cat to jump into them, but it surprisingly did. Beomgyu's cheeks flushed when the tabby did this.

He tucked him and the tabby into bed, letting go of the feline so it could sleep comfortably next to his pillow. After a few minutes of spending it on his phone, he turned off the light and shut his eyes..

-

He awoke the next morning still exhausted. 

The tabby had already awakened and was pawing at the blanket Beomgyu was using to cover himself.

"You want it..?" Beomgyu asked tiredly. The cat pawed at it some more and the dark haired male took it as a sign to cover it.

All of a sudden, a little poof of smoke had erupted from a little space in the covers where the tabby wasn't covered in, making Beomgyu yelp in surprise and back away a little from the scene.

After a moment, small hands gripped the top of the covers, a little red haired male peeking out and looking straight at Beomgyu. His eyes were soft brown with a little hint of green the cat's eyes had.

Beomgyu looked puzzled and surprised, "..B-But you were ju-"

"Be quiet and get me some clothes." The tone of the red head made Beomgyu flush and he quickly ran to his closet to get some simple clothes.

The red haired male watched him with a small smile. He put on a blank face when he had come back.

"Here-" Beomgyu threw it into the other male's face and turned around, shielding his eyes.

Beomgyu heard a ruffle of clothes and covers. "Can you explain to me how-"

"Listen to me. My name's Taehyun, and I've been stuck as that cat for ages. I was waiting for the right time to switch back. And I took a liking to you." He climbed over the bed once he was dressed and tapped the black haired male on the shoulders.

Beomgyu turned around and looked down at him. He blushed. Taehyun was so close to him..his features were so pretty.

"You..Your red hair really suits you, Taehyun.." Beomgyu said timidly.

Taehyun hummed, "Thanks Beomgyu. You look a bit older than me, so Beomgyu-hyung.."

"Did I ever tell you my name..?"

"No. But I have my ways." He smiled, showing his little dimple in his cheek.

Beomgyu held up Taehyun's chin and then kissed him fully on the lips.

Taehyun's whole face went red. Another poof of smoke appeared in front of them, and there was the little tabby again. It jumped off the mattress and ran out of the bedroom.

Beomgyu grinned and touched his lips with one of his fingers with a small smile. He took this time to chase after the small cat.

"Hyun! Come back~!"


End file.
